defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
1967
Gebeurtenissen * Nicolae Ceauşescu wordt staatshoofd van Roemenië. * Martin Luther King leidt in Chicago een mars tegen de oorlog in Vietnam, waaraan zo'n 5000 demonstranten deelnemen. * Stichting van Lelystad. * Nadat de Internationale Commissie voor Maten en Gewichten in 1956 de seconde een eerste definitie heeft gegeven, wordt na de introductie van de atoomklok de tijdseenheid uiterst nauwkeurig gedefinieerd en internationaal vastgelegd. ; januari : * 1 - Het sportprogramma Langs de Lijn wordt voor het eerst uitgezonden op de Nederlandse radio. * 2 - Voor het eerst wordt reclame uitgezonden op de Nederlandse televisie. Echter niet op zondag en christelijke feestdagen. * 10 - In Den Haag wordt het huwelijk voltrokken tussen prinses Margriet en Pieter van Vollenhoven. * 27 - De Apollo 1 cabine vliegt tijdens een oefening in de brand, alle drie astronauten komen om. ; februari : * 14 - Met het verdrag van Tlatelolco worden Latijns-Amerika en het Caribisch Gebied kernwapenvrij. * 15 - D66 doet voor het eerst mee bij de Kamerverkiezingen. ; april : * 15 - Arie den Hartog wint de tweede editie van Nederlands enige wielerklassieker, de Amstel Gold Race. *21 - In Griekenland grijpt kort voor de parlementsverkiezingen een groep uiterst rechtse kolonels de macht. De leiders Papadopoelos en Pattakos worden ministers in een kabinet geleid door opperrechter Kollias. * 23 - De eerste bemande vlucht met een Sojoez, met aan boord kosmonaut Vladimir Komarov, stort te pletter bij de landing. * 30 - De zeezender Radio Veronica introduceert het fenomeen drive-in-show. De eerste drive-in-show wordt gepresenteerd door Joost den Draaijer en Jan van Veen. ; mei : * 10 - Oprichting van de Alkmaarse voetbalclub AZ '67, de voorloper van het huidige AZ, na een fusie tussen Alkmaar '54 en FC Zaanstreek. * 22 - De supermarkt Innovation in het centrum van Brussel brandt volledig uit. Het is de meest rampzalige brand in de Belgische geschiedenis met 323 doden en vermisten en 150 gewonden. *30 - Afscheiding van de oostelijke deelstaat van Nigeria; uitroeping van de onafhankelijke staat Biafra. Begin van een bloedige burgeroorlog. ; juni : * 2 - In West-Berlijn wordt de student Benno Ohnesorg neergeschoten tijdens een demonstratie tegen het bezoek van de Sjah van Iran. * 5-10 - Zesdaagse oorlog tussen verschillende Arabische landen en Israël. Israël bezet de Sinaï; Egypte wordt verslagen. * 25 - Een windhoos van ongekende kracht jaagt over delen van Zuid-Nederland. In Tricht vallen 5 doden en 20 gewonden. In België wordt vooral Oostmalle - nu deelgemeente van de gemeente Malle - getroffen, met 135 verwoeste huizen. ; juli : *13 - Ronde van Frankrijk: de Britse wielrenner Tommy Simpson sterft bij de beklimming van de Mont Ventoux. * 23 - De Franse wielrenner Roger Pingeon wint de Ronde van Frankrijk. * 23 - Openingsceremonie van de vijfde Pan-Amerikaanse Spelen, gehouden in Winnipeg. * 24 - President De Gaulle van Frankrijk woont het eeuwfeest van Canada bij. In Montréal roept hij tot een uitzinnige menigte: "Vive le Québec libre". ; augustus : *8 - Indonesië, de Filipijnen, Maleisië, Singapore en Thailand richten een samenwerkingsverband op: de ASEAN. * 30 - Oprichting van de Stichting Ideële Reclame. ; september : * 3 - Eddy Merckx wordt in Heerlen wereldkampioen wielrennen. * 3 - Zweden schakelt over van links- naar rechtsrijden, zie Dagen H *21 Eerste kleurenuitzending op de Nederlandse televisie. Ageeth Scherphuis heeft een gele jurk aangedaan om de in grijs gestoken minister Leo de Block aan te kondigen. Plaats van uitzending: de Firato in Amsterdam. ; oktober : * 9 - Het eerste bloot op de Nederlandse televisie: de actrice Phil Bloom vertoont haar onbedekte lichaam in het VPRO-programma Hoepla. * 9 - Che Guevara wordt in opdracht door de CIA door het Boliviaanse leger geëxecuteerd ; november : * 18 - In het televisieprogramma Bij Dorus op schoot zingt de 3-jarige Corrina Konijnenburg een geheel eigen versie van het aloude lied Poessie mauw. * 22 - De Veiligheidsraad van de Verenigde Naties aanvaardt resolutie 242 als reactie op de Zesdaagse Oorlog. Ze vraagt onder meer dat Israël zich terugtrekt uit de in de oorlog bezette gebieden. ; december : * 3 - Een team van chirurgen onder leiding van Christiaan Barnard voert in Johannesburg de eerste harttransplantatie uit: de 57-jarige Louis Washkansky krijgt het hart van een verongelukte jonge vrouw; hij zal overigens 3 weken later aan longontsteking overlijden. Een tweede harttransplantatie, een maand later door hetzelfde team, bij tandarts Blaiberg, blijkt meer succes te hebben. *13 - De Utrechtse politie denkt met de arrestatie van Hans van Zon een aantal geruchtmakende roofmoorden te hebben opgelost. * 15 - De Silver Bridge in Point Pleasant (West Virginia, Verenigde Staten) stort zonder aanwijsbare oorzaak in. Hierbij komen 46 mensen om het leven. ; zonder datum: * De serie Peyton Place viert triomfen op de Nederlandse televisie. Het is een continuing story over de bewoners van een dorp in New England en duurt tot 1973. Muziek * Armand - Ben ik te min * Beatles - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band * Beatles - Magical mystery tour * The Doors - The Doors * Golden Earring - Winter harvest * Pink Floyd - The piper at the gates of dawn * The Rolling Stones - Between the buttons * The Rolling Stones - Their satanic majesties request * De volgende platen worden Top 3-hits in de Veronica Top 40: Beach Boys - Then I Kissed Her, Bee Gees - Holiday, Massachusetts, Spicks And Specks en World, Boudewijn de Groot - Land Van Maas En Waal, Dave Davies - Death Of A Clown, Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich - Zabadak, David Garrick - Dear Mrs. Applebee, Engelbert Humperdinck - Release Me, Herd - From The Underworld, John Woodhouse - Melodia, Johnny & Rijk - De Bostella, Keith West - Excerpt From A Teenage Opera, Manfred Mann - Ha Ha Said The Clown, Nancy & Frank Sinatra - Something Stupid, Petula Clark - This Is My Song, Procol Harum - A Whiter Shade Of Pale en Homburg, Ray Charles - Here We Go Again, Rolling Stones - Let's Spend The Night Together/Ruby Tuesday en We Love You/Dandelion, Sandie Shaw - Puppet On A String, Scott McKenzie - San Francisco, Small Faces - Itchycoo Park, Spencer Davis Group - Time Seller, The Beatles - All You Need Is Love, Hello Goodbye, Magical Mystery Tour en Penny Lane/Strawberry Fields Forever, The Boxtops - The Letter, The Easybeats - Friday On My Mind, The Kinks - Mr. Pleasant en Waterloo Sunset, The Monkees - I'm A Believer, The Ro-d-ys - Take Her Home, Tom Jones - Green Green Grass Of Home, Whistling Jack Smith - I Was Kaiser Bill's Batman. Literatuur * Honderd jaar eenzaamheid: Gabriël Garcia Marquez Film * Easy come easy go met o.a. Elvis Presley * Double trouble met o.a. Elvis Presley * Clambake met o.a. Elvis Presley * Bonnie & Clyde met o.a. Warren Beatty * The graduate met o.a. Dustin Hoffman * Casino royal met o.a. Peter Sellers * The detective met o.a. Frank Sinatra * The dirty dozen met o.a. Lee Marvin * Le petit baigneur met o.a. Louis de Funès ---- Geboren ; januari : * 2 - Tia Carrere, Amerikaans actrice * 3 - Magnus Gustafsson, Zweeds tennisser * 5 - Joe Flanigan, Amerikaans acteur * 5 - Nada van Nie, Nederlands actrice en tv-presentatrice * 6 - Tanja Jess, Nederlands actrice * 8 - Michelle Forbes, Amerikaans actrice * 9 - Steven Harwell, Amerikaans zanger * 9 - Edwin Jansen, manager * 9 - Dave Matthews, Amerikaans muzikant, leider en gitarist in de Dave Matthews Band * 11 - Jörg Kalt, Duits journalist, filmregisseur en scriptschrijver (overleden 2007) * 14 - Emily Watson, actrice * 15 - Peter van de Velde, Vlaams acteur * 18 - Iván Zamorano, Chileens voetballer * 18 - Pieter Huistra, Nederlands voetballer * 20 - Agnes Kant, Nederlands politica (SP) * 22 - Olivia d'Abo, Brits actrice * 22 - Nick Gillingham, Brits zwemmer * 22 - Nadezjda Rjasjkina, Russisch snelwandelaarster * 25 - David Ginola, Frans voetballer * 28 - Rudolph van Veen, Nederlands tv-kok * 29 - Ad Verbrugge, Nederlands filosoof en musicus * 31 - Chad Channing, Amerikaans drummer ; februari : * 3 - Aurelio Vidmar, Australisch voetballer * 4 - Silvia Felipo, Andorrese atlete * 7 - Richie Burnett, Welsh darter * 10 - Laura Dern, Amerikaans actrice * 10 - Jacky Durand, Frans wielrenner * 11 - Uwe Dassler, Oost-Duits zwemmer en Olympisch kampioen (1988) * 14 - Lara Croft, Personage van Lara Croft and the tomb raider * 14 - Mark Rutte, Nederlands politicus (VVD) * 15 - Paula Udondek, Nederlands actrice, tv-presentatrice, columniste en schrijfster * 17 - Roberto Sighel, Italiaans schaatser * 18 - Roberto Baggio, Italiaans voetballer * 20 - Kurt Cobain, Amerikaans muzikant (overleden 1994) * 21 - Leroy Burrell, Amerikaans atleet * 21 - Patrick Lodewijks, Nederlands voetbalkeeper * 22 - Claudia Di Palermo, tv-presentatrice * 26 - Mandana Jones, Brits televisieactrice ; maart : * 1 - Aron Winter, Nederlands voetballer * 4 - Evan Dando, Amerikaans muzikant, zanger van The Lemonheads * 3 - Hans Teeuwen, Nederlands cabaretier * 6 - Thomas Acda, Nederlands cabaretier en zanger van het duo Acda en De Munnik * 8 - Gerard Kemkers, Nederlands schaatser en schaatscoach * 9 - Eric Flaim, Amerikaans schaatser * 10 - Daichi Suzuki, Japans zwemmer en Olympisch kampioen (1988) * 12 - Wim Rigter, Nederlands radio-dj (overleden 2004) * 12 - Julio Dely Valdes, Panamees voetballer * 13 - Pieter Vink, Nederlands voetbalscheidsrechter * 16 - Lauren Graham, Amerikaans actrice * 16 - Andy Hamilton, Engels darter * 21 - Owen Schumacher, Nederlands tekstschrijver, stand-upcomedian en jurist * 21 - Willem Noorduin, Nederlands paralympisch sporter * 22 - Mario Cipollini, Italiaans wielrenner * 25 - Eddy Zoëy, Nederlands tv-presentator * 27 - Talisa Soto, Amerikaans actrice * 29 - Brian Jordan, honkbalspeler * 31 - Cobus Bosscha, Nederlands radio-dj en sidekick van Edwin Evers ; april : * 8 - Isabel Leybaert, Vlaams actrice *9 - Sacha de Boer, Nederlands presentatrice van het NOS Journaal * 13 - Saskia Noort, Nederlands schrijfster, journaliste en columniste * 16 - Bart de Graaff, Nederlands tv-presentator, programmamaker, omroepoprichter en -voorzitter (overleden 2002) * 17 - Paul Nanne, Nederlands honkballer en honkbalcoach * 20 - Lara Jill Miller, Amerikaans actrice * 20 - Raymond van Barneveld, Nederlands darter * 23 - Melina Kanakaredes, Amerikaans actrice * 23 - Katia Alens - ex-Miss België * 25 - Angel Martino, Amerikaans zwemster en Olympisch kampioene * 27 - Prins Willem-Alexander, Nederlands kroonprins *28 - Dario Hübner, Italiaans voetballer ; mei : * 7 - Tom Van Landuyt, Vlaams acteur * 9 - Elle van Rijn, Nederlands actrice * 12 - Stef Wauters, Vlaams journalist * 14 - Jan Roegiers, Vlaams politicus * 17 - Kelsey Nakanelua, sprinter uit Amerikaans-Samoa * 18 - Heinz-Harald Frentzen, Duits Formule I-coureur * 19 - Massimo Taccon, Italiaans kunstschilder * 20 - Prins Paul, kroonprins van Griekenland * 24 - Joost Buitenweg, Nederlands acteur * 24 - Heavy D, Amerikaans rapper * 25 - Luc Nilis, Belgisch voetbaltrainer en voetballer * 25 - Bettina Berger, Nederlands actrice * 26 - Anthonie Wurth, Nederlands judoka * 29 - Noel Gallagher, Brits muzikant (Oasis) ; juni : * 3 - Tamás Darnyi, Hongaars zwemmer en Olympisch kampioen (1988 en 1992) * 3 - Tonnie Heijnen, Nederlands paralympisch sporter * 4 - Tjerk Bogtstra, Nederlands tennisser * 4 - Alessandro Baronti, Italiaans wielrenner * 7 - Olli Mustonen, Fins pianist * 13 - Isa Hoes, Nederlands actrice * 16 - Jenny Shimizu, Japans-Amerikaans model * 17 - Marianne Vlasveld, Nederlands triatleet en langlaufster * 18 - Irene Moors, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 19 - Bjørn Dæhlie, Noors langlaufer * 19 - Gary Robson, Engels darter * 20 - Nicole Kidman, Amerikaans actrice * 20 - Grunde Njøs, Noors oud-langebaanschaatser * 22 - Menno Bentveld, Nederlands tv-presentator * 22 - Andy Smith, Engels darter * 25 - Niels van der Zwan, Nederlands roeier en Olympisch kampioen (1996) * 26 - Wilfred Genee, Nederlands tv-presentator * 30 - Veerle Dobbelaere, Vlaams actrice ; juli : * 1 - Pamela Anderson, Amerikaans actrice * 1 - Ariane Spier-Meijer, Nederlands presentatrice * 1 - Marisa Monte, Braziliaans zangeres * 4 - Vinny Castilla, honkbalspeler * 12 - Noor Holsboer, Nederlands hockeyinternational * 12 - John Petrucci, Amerikaanse hardrockgitarist * 12 - Kevin Painter, Engels darter * 14 - Robin Ventura, honkbalspeler * 16 - Luca Coscioni, Italiaans politicus (overleden 2006) * 18 - Vin Diesel, Amerikaans acteur (xXx) * 20 - Sabine De Vos, Vlaams omroepster, presentatrice en kinderboekenschrijfster * 25 - Paul Groot, Nederlands cabaretier * 25 - Matt LeBlanc, Amerikaans acteur (Friends) * 27 - Monique Sluyter, Nederlands actrice * 27 - Patrick Stoof, Nederlands acteur, toneelregisseur en theaterdocent ; augustus : * 10 - Riddick Bowe, Amerikaans bokser en voormalig wereldkampioen zwaargewicht * 10 - Karin Vlasblom, Nederlands zangeres * 12 - Regilio Tuur, Surinaams-Nederlands bokser * 13 - Amélie Nothomb, Belgisch schrijfster * 16 - Rick Pijpers, Nederlands acteur * 19 - Frédérique Huydts, Nederlands actrice (overleden 2006) * 19 - Layne Staley, Amerikaans zanger * 25 - Miryanna van Reeden, Nederlands actrice * 30 - Frederique van der Wal, Nederlands model ; september : * 4 - Igor Kornejev, Russisch voetballer * 11 - Tony David, Australisch darter * 12 - Caroline Leenders, Nederlands hockeyinternational en -coach * 13 - Michael Johnson, Amerikaans atleet en Olympisch kampioen (1996 en 2000) * 17 - Koen Wauters, Belgisch zanger in de band Clouseau * 20 - Richard Witschge, Nederlands voetballer * 24 - Noreena Hertz, Brits econoom en activiste * 26 - Frankie Andreu, Amerikaans wielrenner * 28 - Moon Unit Zappa, Amerikaans zangeres en actrice ; oktober : * 2 - Frankie Fredericks, Namibisch atleet * 2 - Thomas Muster, Oostenrijks tennisser * 4 - Judith de Klijn, Nederlands presentatrice * 5 - Rudi Kemna, Nederlands wielrenner * 5 - Guy Pearce, Australisch acteur * 6 - Sergi López Segú, Spaans voetballer (overleden 2006) * 6 - Kennet Andersson, Zweeds voetballer * 7 - Ellen ten Damme, Nederlands zangeres en actrice * 8 - Andro Knel, Surinaams-Nederlands voetballer (overleden 1989) * 9 - Mariëtte Fehmers, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 12 - Lucille Werner, Nederlands tv-presentatrice * 13 - Javier Sotomayor, Cubaans hoogspringer en Olympisch kampioen (1992) * 21 - Reinold Wiedemeijer, Nederlands voetbalscheidsrechter * 27 - Joey Starr, Franse rapper * 28 - Sophie van Beieren, erfprinses van Liechtenstein * 28 - Julia Roberts, Amerikaans actrice * 28 - Scott Weiland, Amerikaans rockzanger * 29 - Joely Fisher, Amerikaans actrice ; november : * 1 - Henk Angenent, Nederlands schaatser, winnaar van de Elfstedentocht (1997) * 1 - Sophie B. Hawkins, Amerikaanse zangeres * 3 - Steven Wilson, Brits muzikant en zanger * 10 - Rémy Belvaux, Waals acteur, producer, regisseur en scenarioschrijver (overleden 2006) * 10 - Jacky Fairweather, Australische triatlete * 11 - Alex de Jong, Nederlands schrijver * 11 - Florentine Steenberghe, Nederlands hockeyinternational * 15 - François Ozon, Frans filmregisseur * 16 - Lisa Bonet, Amerikaans actrice * 21 - Freya North, Brits schrijfster * 22 - Boris Becker, Duits tennisser * 22 - Bart Veldkamp, Nederlands-Belgisch schaatser * 25 - Wilco van Rooijen, Nederlands beroepsavonturier * 25 - Roeland Wiesnekker, Zwitsers toneelspeler * 27 - Anthony Nesty, Surinaams zwemmer en Olympisch kampioen (1988) * 28 - Marina Duvekot, Nederlands actrice * 28 - Anna Nicole Smith, Amerikaans actrice en model (overleden 2007) * 29 - Andy Scharmin, Nederlands voetballer ; december : * 5 - René Shuman, Nederlands zanger * 6 - Lucia Rijker, Nederlands boksster en filmactrice * 10 - Leontine Ruiters, Nederlands tv-presentatrice en echtgenote van Marco Borsato * 13 - Jamie Foxx, Amerikaans acteur (Ray) * 17 - Gigi d'Agostino, Italiaans muzikant en DJ * 18 - Toine van Peperstraten, Nederlands sportjournalist * 19 - Criss Angel, Amerikaans goochelaar ;datum onbekend *Malalai Kakar, Afghaans politiefunctionaris (overleden 2008) Overleden ;januari * 3 - Jack Ruby (55), Amerikaans moordenaar van Lee Harvey Oswald, op zijn beurt verdacht van de moord op de Amerikaanse president John F. Kennedy * 14 - Eduard Elias (66), Nederlands columnist, journalist en schrijver * 27 - Virgil Grissom (40), Edward White en Roger Chaffee, Amerikaanse ruimtevaarders ;februari * 13 - Abelardo Luján Rodríguez (77), president van Mexico (1932-1934) * 18 - Robert Oppenheimer (62), Amerikaans fysicus ;maart * 6 - Zoltán Kodály (84), Hongaars componist * 14 - Ko Suurhoff (61), Nederlands politicus ;april * 19 - Konrad Adenauer (91), Duits staatsman * 24 - Vladimir Komarov (40), Russisch ruimtevaarder ;mei * 15 - Edward Hopper (84), Amerikaans kunstschilder * 27 - Johannes Itten (78), Zwitsers kunstschilder en kleurtheoreticus ;juni * 10 - Spencer Tracy (67), Amerikaans acteur * 11 - Wolfgang Köhler (80), Duits psycholoog * 14 - Eddie Eagan (70), Amerikaans bokser, bobsleeër en Olympisch kampioen * 29 - Jayne Mansfield (34), Amerikaans actrice ;juli * 8 - Rosa Spier (75), Nederlands harpiste * 8 - Vivien Leigh (53), actrice * 13 - Tom Simpson (29), Brits wielrenner * 17 - John Coltrane (40), jazzmuzikant *19 - Karl Hartung, (?), kunstenaar ;augustus * 15 - René Magritte (69), Belgisch kunstschilder * 27 - Brian Epstein (33), Brits muziekmanager (The Beatles) ;september * 24 - Robert van Gulik (57), Nederlands sinoloog, diplomaat en auteur * 25 - Stanisław Sosabowski (75), Pools militair * 29 - Carson McCullers (50), Amerikaans schrijfster ;oktober * 8 - Clement Attlee (74), Brits socialistisch politicus * 9 - Gordon Allport (70), Amerikaans psycholoog * 9 - Che Guevara (39), Argentijns opstandeling (geëxecuteerd) * 10 - Charlotte Cooper (96), Brits tennisster en Olympisch kampioene * 13 - Maurice Geuens (84), Belgisch advocaat en volksvertegenwoordiger * 17 - Pu Yi of Henry Pu Yi (70), keizer van China * 31 - Jan Mens (70), Nederlands schrijver ;november * 25 - Ossip Zadkine (77), beeldend kunstenaar * 30 - Patrick Kavanagh (63), Iers schrijver en dichter ;december * 10 - Otis Redding (26), Amerikaans soulzanger Externe link (video) :16px [http://cgi.omroep.nl/cgi-bin/streams?/ibg/sn053004-bb.wmv?title=Jaaroverzicht%201967 Polygoon jaaroverzicht 1967 (Nederland) (.wmv)] Categorie:1967